Her Protector II: The Guardian
by James Stryker
Summary: In the sequel to the Rucas story Her Protector, Hanna Marin, a successful actress, singer and model hires her ex-boyfriend, Caleb to protect her from a mysterious stalker named A.
1. A StAr is Born

**Her Protector II: The Guardian**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, James Stryker bringing you a new story for** ** _Pretty Little Liars_** **. Okay, so you've all read my** ** _Girl Meets World_** **Rucas story called** ** _Her Protector_** **. If you did, I'm bringing you the sequel to this story and it will involve Haleb. In this story, Hanna Marin is a successful actress, singer and model who is tormented by a stalker known as A. Hanna flies down to Rosewood and hires the one person that she could trust, her ex-boyfriend Caleb Rivers, who's now a private investigator. This story will have a lot of Haleb and Spoby moments. It will also have some Ezria and Emison moments too. This story is rated M for language, violent content and sexual content. Just like** ** _Her Protector_** **, many attempts will be made on a main character's life, there will also be a couple of deaths in the story. P.S. I do not own** ** _Pretty Little Liars_** **or the characters. So here it is, the first chapter of** ** _Her Protector II: The Guardian_** **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter One**

 **A StAr Is Born**

 ** _Los Angeles. June 14th, 2032. 10:00 A.M._**

Hanna Marin, mostly known as the lead character Hanna Summers in the hit sitcom _Hanna_ is now a big-name actress in Hollywood. She has also released a hit album and a few notable movies that she's famous for. She's done a lot from a range of comedies like the hit western-comedy _Buster Cornhusker_ with Corey Fogelmanis as the title character, action movies like _Blood of Law_ starring Ryan McCartan, _Mission Delta_ starring Gregg Sulkin, the romantic-drama movie _The Rose's Touch_ with Peyton Meyer, in which she won an Academy Award for best actress. She also guest starred on other hit sitcoms like _Sean_ starring Sean Patterson, in which she plays the character Carly Whittaker, the girlfriend of Sean's best friend Andrew Roberts. At age 24, she won her first Oscar for her performance on the movie _The Devoted Tears_ as the character Jennifer Grunwald. She also won the MTV Movie Award for Best Kiss that she shared with actor Tanner Buchanan. She's got it all, a luxurious house in Hollywood Hills, a handsome husband who's a lawyer, a five-year-old daughter and a Scottish Terrier named Troian. Things were going great for Hanna.

It was a sunny Saturday morning in Los Angeles, Hanna wakes up from the sun shining in her eyes, waking up next to her handsome lawyer husband, looking at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips before laying her head down on his bare chest. The silky white sheets covered their nude bodies. She ran her hand up and down on his chest. Her husband Jordan slowly opened his eyes, only to see his wife's head resting on his chest.

"Morning, my love." Jordan said as Hanna looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Morning, handsome." Hanna said, lifting her head off of Jordan's chest and gave him a kiss. "Mmm, last night was amazing. It reminded me of our honeymoon. Except, we didn't have any cupid statues in the room and we didn't have any champagne with us."

"It was a romantic, yet magical evening. Although, I am in the mood for something." Jordan said, running his hand through Hanna's short blonde hair and grinned at her.

"What are you in the mood for?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know. What are you in the mood for eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast with grape jelly. As a matter of fact, I would love an egg white omelet." Hanna said.

"Anything for you, Hanna." Jordan said as he kissed Hanna before climbing out of bed. Hanna climbs out of bed to put her panties back on and grabbed her red silk floral robe to wear while Jordan was in the bathroom taking a shower. Hanna walks over to the beauty table, grabbing her red hairbrush to brush her hair until a girl with short brown hair that was tied up in a little bun and brown eyes enter the room. The little girl wore a pink princess nightgown and she was holding a stuffed teddy bear with a blue bowtie on it. Hanna stops brushing her hair and turned around to see the little girl standing by her door with her Scottish Terrier Troian standing next to her.

"Mommy." The four year old daughter of Hanna Marin and Jordan Hobart said.

"Marron. Hey there." Hanna said, smiling at Marron. "What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to watch cartoons." Marron said as Hanna walked over to her and picked her up.

"So, you want to watch cartoons?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah." Marron said as Jordan steps out of the bathroom.

"Morning, precious." Jordan said as he kissed his daughter's forehead before giving Hanna a kiss in front of her.

"Eww!" Marron giggled.

"What? You think watching me and your daddy kissing is gross?" Hanna asked as Marron nods her head and giggled once more. Hanna passed Marron over to Jordan so he can hold her.

"So, what do you want to eat for breakfast?" Jordan asked.

"Pancakes!" Marron smiled.

"Okay. What would you like with your pancakes?" Jordan asked.

"Catalope!" Marron said.

"She meant cantaloupe." Hanna said as Marron giggled.

"Okay, I'll fix you some pancakes. Would you like and chocolate chips in your pancakes?" Jordan asked.

"Yes." Marron said as Jordan puts Marron down.

"Alright, let's head downstairs and I'll get breakfast started. Hanna, are you coming?" Jordan asked while Hanna texts her agent Mona.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be right down with you. Just let me finish talking to Mona. It must be something about a new movie role." Hanna said. Jordan smiles at Hanna and kisses her as he leaves the room with Marron and Troian. Hanna's phone buzzed on the nightstand as she walked over to the nightstand to answer the text from Mona, only to see that it's from an unknown number.

"What the?" Hanna said. Wanting to know who it is, Hanna opened the text from the unknown number and starts reading it.

 **Your time in the spotlight will end. –A**

Hanna gasped in shock after reading the text message. The blonde beauty quickly deleted the text message and walked out of the bedroom, making her way downstairs only to see the TV on in the living room to one of Marron's favorite cartoons, _The Adventures of Wubzy the Cat_. Hanna enters the kitchen and sees Troian eating her food while Marron was sitting at the table with her stuffed bear Snuggles in her arms and Jordan standing in front of the stove fixing Marron's pancakes. Hanna grabs herself a glass from out of the cabinet and a pink sippy cup with an adorable little panda bear on it for Marron.

"Mmm, everything smells and looks so good." Hanna said. Jordan smiles at Hanna while she walks over to the refrigerator to grab a pitcher of freshly-squeezed orange juice and a carton of milk. Hanna poured some milk in Marron's sippy cup and grabbed and 8 oz tub of Nestle's Nesquik strawberry power for her strawberry milk.

"Here you go. One strawberry milk for my little princess." Hanna said as she sits Marron's cup down on the table. Marron smiled in response while Hanna set three plates at the table while trying not to think about the message that she's gotten.

"Mommy, after breakfast can we go see Auntie Mona today?" Marron asked.

"We would but I don't know if she's busy. I'll call her to see if she is." Hanna said. "Jordy, I was thinking that since I'm on Summer hiatus from my show, I was thinking that we would fly down to Rosewood and stay there for a couple of weeks. That way we can visit my mom and my friends. Mona might come with us. Maybe we can stay at the Barn at Spencer's. Remember the Barn, Marron?"

"Yay, the Barn!" Marron smiled in joy.

"Yeah, you'll get to see you Aunt Spencer and your Uncle Toby and their daughter Tara. Wouldn't you like that?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah." Marron said.

"That's good. So, what do you say Jordan? Want to spend our Summer in Rosewood?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. I like it. Uh, Hanna. You don't think that you will be bumping into him again?" Jordan asked.

"Why should I worry about him? We haven't seen each other in a long time. He's history. It's just you, me and our daughter." Hanna said as her phone vibrated again, this time it's from the same unknown number.

 **Hiding secrets from your husband? You know what happens to people keeping secrets from each other? It will be the end of your life. –A**

"Hanna, are you alright?" Jordan asked while fixing Marron's plate. Hanna looks up at Jordan and closed the text message.

"Oh, uh. Nothing. I'm fine." Hanna said as she smiled slightly at Jordan.

 **And that was chapter one of** ** _Her Protector II: The Guardian_** **. So, what did you think of the first chapter? Did you think that it's an interesting start? What is the secret that Hanna is hiding? And who is this A person? I wanted to post the first chapter so you all can check it out before I finish up with the first** ** _Her Protector_** **. Next time on** ** _Her Protector II: The Guardian_** **, Hanna has a meeting with Mona about a new movie role, which will be the role of a lifetime. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. I am open to suggestions on what could happen in the story and if you want to help me out with coming up with some new text messages from A for Hanna and threatening texts from A, feel free to PM me. If you haven't read the first** ** _Her Protector_** **, then by all means go check it out before you read this one. I'll see you guys next time for chapter two after I finish the first story. Till next time my fellow readers.**

 **P.S.: Hanna's daughter, Marron, is named after the adorable daughter of Krillin and Android 18 from** ** _Dragon Ball Z_** **and** ** _Dragon Ball GT_** **. Here's some trivia on the name Marron, it's a French word for chestnuts.**


	2. A Role of A Lifetime

**Her Protector II: The Guardian**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Her Protector II: The Guardian**_ **. Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy finishing up with other stories and I have been very busy with work that I haven't gotten time to update this story. Now, the wait is finally over and it's about time that you're finally getting a new chapter. Also, thanks for reviewing the first chapter of the story, I really appreciate it a lot that you all love this story. Anyway, it's update time. Last time on** _ **Her Protector II**_ **, a mysterious person named A has been sending Hanna text messages and finding out about her secret. What could be Hanna's secret? Is it about Marron? Today, Hanna gets a role of a lifetime from her agent Mona. It better be an excellent role. So here it is, chapter two of** _ **Her Protector II: The Guardian**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **A Role of A Lifetime**

"I know. It'll be great to see you guys again. Yeah. Jordan's doing fine. He's been very busy with work and Marron's doing great too. She can't wait to see you and Toby and little Tara. How's Alison and Emily? That's good to hear. What about Aria and Ezra? Nice. I would love for Aria to take some family photos of me, Jordan and Marron. Alright, well Marron and I are about to see Mona. We've arrived at her office right now. Okay, tell Toby I said hi and give Tara my love. Alright, bye." Hanna said as she hung up her phone after she entered Mona's office with Marron.

Hanna and Marron entered the office, only to see Hanna's closest friend, Mona Vanderwaal, sitting in front of her desk typing something up on her computer, looking up only to see the blonde woman and her daughter.

"Hanny, you made it." Mona said, getting up from her desk and walked over to Hanna and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Mona. I see work is keeping you busy." Hanna said.

"Yeah. I had to send Marlene an E-mail about your show. She said for the new season, Hanna gets a new love interest and they're thinking of getting Pierson Fode to play that character and also Xander and Emma will deal with Emma's pregnancy. Kevin and Peyton are going to be excited for the Emma pregnancy storyline." Mona said as she see Marron and smiled at her. "Hey, Marron. How's my favorite princess doing?"

"I'm doing good, Auntie Mona." Marron said.

"Awww, aren't you adorable? I still can't believe that she looks just like you." Mona said.

"Yeah. Let's just hope that she doesn't get fat as me and have people call her 'Hefty Marron'?" Hanna said as Marron looked up at her and gave her a confused look.

"Huh?" Marron asked.

"Oh, it was some nickname that your Aunt Alison gave me because of my increased weight gain from when I was a teenager. I was known as 'Hefty Hanna'." Hanna said as Marron giggled a bit. "Hey, that's not funny. You think that's funny?"

Hanna started tickling Marron's stomach, making Marron laugh and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Mona made her way over to the table and poured some French Vanilla coffee into a mug and handed it to Hanna before grabbing a Juicy Juice juice box for Marron.

"Would you like a donut?" Mona asked.

"No, thanks. Jordan and I are on this strict diet plan. Eh, what the heck. I'll start my cheat day." Hanna chuckled, grabbing a donut with white icing and sprinkles on it.

"Thanks for coming over. I have some great news for you." Mona said.

"Mmm, that's great. Because Marron wanted to see her Auntie Mona." Hanna said, taking a bite out of her donut. "So, what's the news?"

"Well, I have some potential roles that are being offered to you." Mona said, smiling at Hanna.

"Oh, that's great. Well, I have a possible audition for you. It's for this romantic thriller and the audition is for tomorrow. It's called _Her Protector_ , it's based on the best-selling novel by Riley Matthews-Friar. A friend of mine back in New York is a publisher and she's friends with Riley. You've heard about that detective who got shot by his ex-wife in their best friend's apartment?" Mona asked.

"Yeah, Lucas Friar. He was the detective in charge of protecting Riley. And there was this sex tape scandal that leaked onto the Internet and this crazy mob hit man who tried to kill Riley." Hanna said.

"Yeah. Hopefully, you can score the leading role as Jessica Valentine, a young fashionista who's married to a successful lawyer. During a fashion show, she witnesses a hit man murdering a close friend of her's. Then she meets Logan Blade, a New York detective who quit drinking and he's hired to protect her. It starts out with the two of them hating each other at first until their relationship grows into something more, in that case, Blade will do everything to protect Jessica." Mona said.

"Oooh, I like that. Okay, so when I get the part, when and where will they start filming?" Hanna asked.

"If you get the part, filming will be in New York for a few days. You're pretty familiar with New York since you and Jordan lived there before you two moved to L.A." Mona said, handing Hanna the script for _Her Protector_. "The audition will be on May 25th."

"Great. You know, I have read the book before and I thought it was excellent. Okay, at least I'll be auditioning for the role of Jessica Valentine before Jordan, Marron and I head down to Rosewood over the summer for vacation. We're going to visit mom and our friends." Hanna said.

"Sure you're not coming back to see him?" Mona asked as Hanna sighed, staying quiet. "Sorry if I had to mention him."

"It's okay. He's old news. He's probably doing something else in his life. Maybe he's seeing someone or he's probably married." Hanna said.

"I doubt that. I might go with you guys just to see Mike. I know that we've haven't talked to each other since the divorce but I figure that we might need to see each other." Mona said.

"Yeah." Hanna nodded.

"But hey, at least you're auditioning for a role that could probably be an Academy Award-winning role." Mona said as Hanna hugged her.

"Alright, I'll audition for Jessica Valentine on May 25th." Hanna said as Mona booked her audition date.

"That's great to hear, Hanny." Mona said. "Well, you're all set. See you soon and tell Jordy I said hi. And Marron, you be a good girl. Okay?"

"I will, Aunt Mona." Marron said, hugging Mona before leaving the office with her mother.

 **And that was chapter two of** _ **Her Protector II: The Guardian**_ **. Well, Hanna's gonna audition for** _ **Her Protector**_ **. Yeah, this story is going to have some connections to the original** _ **Her Protector**_ **. If you haven't read it, please go read and review it before reading the sequel. Next time on** _ **Her Protector II**_ **, Jordan and Hanna have a romantic candelit dinner for two and Hanna tells him about her audition. Then, things get erotic for the two of them in which a love scene will come up. Let's hope they don't get any interruptions. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Plus, are you guys excited for the final ten episodes of** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **? I'm curious to know who the hell is Uber A and I want to know if Mary Drake is actually Spencer's biological mother. If she is, then Peter and Veronica have some explaining to do. I'll see you guys next time for chapter three. Till next time my fellow readers and it's great to be back.**


	3. A Night for RomAnce

**Her Protector II: The Guardian**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Her Protector II: The Guardian**_ **. So, did anyone watch last Tuesday's episode of** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **? I'm telling you shit is about to go down during "Endgame". Not to mention, Veronica telling Spencer a stunning revelation about Mary Drake. Oh, and last night's episode was something. And there's a rumor going around that Paige McCullers is A.D. Does anyone think that Paige is A.D.? Or could it be someone else? Maybe Sydney. I heard that Wren is coming back. Maybe it could be him. Who know? Also on last night's episode, there's this new girl named Addison Derringer who's like Alison but extremely bitchy times infinity. Anyway, it's update time. Last time, Hanna went over to visit her agent and best friend Mona and she gets a role of a lifetime that she has to audition for to get the part. Today, Jordan and Hanna have a romantic night together. Let's hope that it doesn't get interrupted. So here it is, chapter three of** _ **Her Protector II: The Guardian**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **A Night for RomAnce**

It was about 8:15 PM in Los Angeles, Hanna was in the house setting everything up to surprise her husband Jordan. Marron is staying with Mona since Hanna and Jordan needed some private time for themselves. Hanna was setting the table in the dining room by placing some candles, two glasses, a bottle of Marchesi di Barolo Tradizione red wine from Italy that Mona gave her and Jordan on their wedding day. Next up was some food that she prepared by herself.

"Hanna, I'm home. Hanna?" Jordan called as he entered the house after a long busy day from work.

"Hey, Jordan." Hanna said, pulling the baked macaroni and cheese from out of the oven as Jordan sits his briefcase down on the floor next to the white velvet couch and noticed the romantic setting in the dining room.

"I see that you've cooked up something special for us." Jordan said, walking up to the table.

"Yeah. I hope that you're in the mood for classic baked macaroni and cheese because that's the only thing I could cook. It was either that or order Chinese take-out or wait for you to come home so you can…." Hanna said until Jordan cut her off with a quick kiss on the lips to stop her from rambling.

"It's perfect, Hanna." Jordan said as Hanna smiled at him.

The blonde starlet pulled the macaroni and cheese out from out of the oven and walked over to the dining room table and set it down while Jordan takes off his black suit jacket, sitting it down on the couch before walking over to the dining room table to sit down. Jordan helps Hanna out by setting two plates down on the table as James Ingram's One Hundred Ways started playing on Hanna's iPhone boombox.

"Everything looks great, Hanna." Jordan said, taking his seat.

"Yeah, well nothing says romance better than comfort food." Hanna said, smiling at Jordan while grabbing her napkin and placing it down on her lap as she watched Jordan putting some macaroni and cheese on her plate.

"Well, it shows how much you care." Jordan said after putting some macaroni and cheese down on his wife's plate and opened the bottle of wine and poured her a glass.

"How was work?" Hanna asked.

"Tiring. I stayed till eight. What about you?" Jordan asked.

"Well, I went over to see Mona and she told me something about a new role in a movie that I have to audition for." Hanna said, taking a bite of her mac & cheese.

"That's great. What's the name of the movie?" Jordan asked, sipping his wine after pouring himself a glass.

"It's called Her Protector. It's based on Riley Matthews-Friar's best-selling novel. It's about a fashion designer named Jessica Valentine who's married to a successful lawyer and during a fashion show, she witnesses a hit man murdering a close friend of her's. Then she meets Logan Blade, a New York detective who quit drinking and he's hired to protect her. I'll be auditioning for Jessica Valentine on May 25th before you, Marron and I head down to Rosewood for vacation." Hanna said.

"I think the role of Jessica Valentine would be perfect for you. I mean, you know a lot about fashion and you made your own fashion line. You're gonna do great." Jordan said.

"Thanks, Jordie." Hanna said as Jordan smiled at her.

"So, where Marron? Is she asleep in her room?" Jordan asked.

"Nope. She's staying with her Auntie Mona for the night. I want us to have a little private time together." Hanna said as she got up from her seat and walked over to Jordan and stood behind him and began to gently massage his shoulders.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Jordan said as he enjoyed the joyous sounds of James Ingram singing. "I remember when you and I danced to this song on our wedding night."

"It was a wonderful night. And so was our honeymoon night." Hanna said. The blonde beauty leaned down to lightly kiss Jordan's neck, then up to his lips. "You know, I think you should skip to dessert."

Jordan raised his eyebrow at Hanna, realizing what she meant by skipping dessert as she began to walk upstairs to the bedroom. Jordan got up from his seat and followed Hanna upstairs to the bedroom. When he finally made it upstairs, Jordan entered the bedroom only to see Hanna standing in the middle of the room, checking her out in her red v-neck dress with cutouts and her black five-inch heels. He was amazed at how sexy the woman that he married looks. Jordan walked over to Hanna and pushed her down on the bed as the blonde woman smirked at him before leaning up to kiss him. Jordan captured the blonde's lips with his, kissing her passionately while holding her hands by the wrists with one of his hands while his free hand roamed through her body. Hanna moaned softly into the kiss as Jordan slid his tongue inside her mouth, flicking it against her tongue to intensify the kiss. Hanna moved her hand up to Jordan's tie to untie it and throw it across the room, then she moved her hands down to the buttons on his shirt to unbutton it one by one.

After Hanna finished unbuttoning his shirt, Jordan opened his shirt to reveal his bare chest and toned abs while she watched him taking his shirt off and dropping it on the floor.

"Your turn." Jordan grinned.

Hanna smiled at Jordan as he began to take off her five-inch heels from off of her feet and reached behind the back of her dress to pull the zipper down. Hanna stood up and pushed her dress down to her ankles, then ran her hands up and down Jordan's chest and down to his pants, fumbling with his belt. Jordan lightly swiped his thumb on Hanna's lips before crashing them back to hers as he sat down on the bed. Hanna straddled Jordan's lap, feeling his hands gently gripping her curvaceous ass while she grinds into his lap. Jordan stopped kissing Hanna and looked at her for a moment, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear while she reached behind her back to unhook her bra.

"God, you're so beautiful." Jordan said after Hanna revealed her bare breasts to him.

The handsome businessman kissed her neck, sucking lightly on that special spot on her neck while moving his hand up to her breasts, squeezing it gently and stroking her erect pink nipple, making Hanna moan softly.

"Jordan…Jordan wait. What's that noise?" Hanna asked, hearing something.

"It's probably just Troian. Just relax." Jordan said as he continues his actions on Hanna until Hanna started hearing a noise again.

"Jordan, there it goes again. Stop. Will you…stop!" Hanna exclaimed, pushing Jordan away.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" Jordan asked as Hanna climbed off of him and walked over to the bedroom door to grab her blue embroidered robe to cover up her body.

Hanna walked over toe the window, noticing a shadowy figure standing out by the pool.

"There's someone out there." Hanna said.

"What?!" Jordan asked as he got up from the bed and fastened up his pants while he walked over to the window. As he made it over to the window, Jordan noticed the shadowy figure running away. "What the hell? Hanna, wait right here. Don't move."

"But Jordan, that creep could be dangerous. Just let me call the cops." Hanna said.

"I'll take care of it. Just stay there." Jordan said, opening the drawer and pulled out a Walther PPK pistol, with Hanna looking on in shock.

"Where did you get the gun?!" Hanna asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay there." Jordan said.

Jordan ran out of the bedroom and ran down the stairs and to the back with the gun in his hand as he opened the sliding door.

"You've got about three seconds to get the hell off of my property!" Jordan announced as he looked around and noticed that the shadowy figure was gone.

"Jordan?" A voice said as Jordan turned around pointed the gun at the familiar face. It was Hanna.

"Jesus Christ! Are you out of your mind? You could've shot me!" Hanna exclaimed.

"I thought I told you to stay in the house. What are you doing out here?" Jordan asked.

"I was worried about you. Anyway, I called the cops and they're coming over. We'll talk to them about the intruder." Hanna said.

"Alright." Jordan said.

"And Jordan. Get rid of the gun. I don't like guns and I don't like them in the house." Hanna said.

"Alright. I'm sorry, Hanna. I'll get rid of it." Jordan said as he kissed Hanna's forehead and entered the house. Hanna followed Jordan and looked down at the ground, noticing a envelope with her name on it as she picked it up and opened the envelope and read the letter.

 **Hanna Marin, your life is but a dream. But soon it will become a nightmare when I end you in Hollywood.**

 **-A**

"Oh, my god." Hanna gasped.

"Hanna?" Jordan called as Hanna hid the threatening note.

"Yes, Jordan." Hanna replied.

"Please come inside. It's not safe out here." Jordan said.

"I'm coming inside." Hanna said.

Now, Hanna's life is in danger.

 **Uh-oh. A strikes again. Who will Hanna tell about the threatening message? Next time on** _ **Her Protector II: The Guardian**_ **, Hanna talks to Mona about the threatening letter. How would Mona react? Also, Hanna has an audition for her role of Jessica Valentine for the movie Her Protector. I doubt that anything bad would happen to her during the audition? Or will it? Maybe an attempt on her life. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. And I'll see you guys next time for chapter four. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	4. Falling StAr

**Her Protector II: The Guardian**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another chapter of** _ **Her Protector II: The Guardian**_ **. Now, before I begin, I want to talk about two things with you. First up, I am going to do a little change of pairings in the story. Now, I know that I said that there's Ezria in it, but the pairing will be Aria/OC. There's an OC that I created for the story who works for the Rosewood Police Department and he's a detective who works with Toby and he's investigating a murder involving a certain family member in Hanna's family. Don't worry, the detective won't be a corrupt cop, he's a good cop like Toby and we will see him and Aria grow closer in the story and also Haleb as well. And second, let's talk about last Tuesday's episode** _ **Power Play**_ **. What the hell is going on in this show? A whole lot of stuff went down. We learned that Charlotte (Charles) was Ted and Mary's daughter, Paige and Emily kissed (Screw Paily. Who cares about them?), Aria wants out of the game and she sees A.D., which is Sydney. Well, Sydney is one of A.D.'s minions. Mary Drake killed her sister and wanted revenge on Peter "Slut" Hastings (Yes, I watch JuliDG's videos. LOL.) by hurting Spencer. And here's the biggest shocker and I've been reading a fan theory about an Emison baby, we learn that A.D. stole Emily's eggs, fertilized them and implanted them in Alison, which means she's pregnant with Emily's baby! I guess I should say that Emison is endgame, but then I realized that A.D. was playing God. And one question, why do I have a strange feeling that Detective Furey is A.D.? Nah, he couldn't be. Heck, there's a ton of people that I suspect is A.D. but one of them is dead. Who do you think is A.D.? Anyway, it's update time. Last time, Hanna tells Jordan news about her audition for the role as Jessica Valentine and their passionate romantic session was interrupted by a mysterious visitor on their property and Hanna gets a threatening letter from A. Today, Hanna talks to Mona about the message and Mona helps her prepare for the audition. So here it is, chapter four of** _ **Her Protector II: The Guardian**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **P.S.: An actress will be mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Falling StAr**

 **Los Angeles. June 15** **th** **, 2032. 12:05 P.M.**

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Hanna was sitting in the kitchen just thinking about the threatening letter from this A person. Jordan was in the living room talking to someone on the phone about security systems after noticing the mysterious person on their property. Fearing that her life is in danger, Hanna was also worried about her family's safety as well as she looked over at Jordan then looked down at a photo of her and Marron on her phone.

"Okay, thank you." Jordan said as he hung up before walking over to Hanna. "Hanna? Hanna."

"Huh?" Hanna asked, sitting her phone down on the counter.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jordan asked as he sat down on the stool next to his wife.

"What do you think? I'm a little frightened and a bit pissed off at you for having a gun in the house. You almost turned into Dick Cheney last night." Hanna said.

"Hey, at least I'm a better shot than him." Jordan chuckled as Hanna gave him a look. "You're right. I'm very sorry. I bought the gun just to keep our family safe."

"I just hope that you got rid of it. Who knows if Marron stumbled across it and something happened to her." Hanna said.

"Don't worry. I got rid of it. I just called the security company and they'll be here to install the security system on Thursday. There's nothing to worry about. We're going to be safe and that intruder will think twice about coming on our property." Jordan said as he kissed Hanna on the lips. A knock on the door was heard as Jordan made his way over to see who it was. He looked out the window, only to see it was Mona dropping Marron off at home.

Jordan opened the door to let Mona and Marron inside as Troian starts barking for a bit before Hanna gave her a treat.

"Mommy!" Marron ran over to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Hey there, sweetie pie." Hanna said as she picked up Marron. "So, did you have fun at your Auntie Mona's?"

"Yes, we had a lot of fun. We had pizza, ice cream and we played dollies. We also watched some movies. I let her watch the movie Leprechaun." Mona said as Jordan turned to her.

"You didn't." Jordan said.

"I'm joking, Jordy. I would never show her that movie. All we watched was Frozen and Beauty and the Beast. She wanted to watch Frozen again just so she can sing that song." Mona laughed.

"I'm glad that you had a great time." Jordan said as he walked over to Hanna and Marron. "So, did she eat anything?"

"Auntie Mona gave me ice cream for breakfast." Marron smiled.

"You gave my daughter ice cream?" Hanna asked.

"Hey, it was either that or make her buttermilk pancakes. I could just take her to IHOP. Well, I did take her to IHOP and I got her pancakes and she also wanted a hot fudge sundae so I got her that as well." Mona said.

"That explains the hot fudge on the corner of her mouth." Jordan said as he grabbed a napkin to wipe the chocolate off of Marron's face.

"You know, you are always spoiling her." Hanna said, crossing her arms at Mona.

"Well, I did buy her a new dolly. What can I say? I'm the fun aunt." Mona said as Hanna laughed a bit.

"Hey, Marron. Why don't you go outside and play with daddy and Troian while Aunt Mona and I talk for a bit." Hanna said.

"Are you going to play with us?" Marron asked.

"In a bit. I have something to discuss with Mona first." Hanna said as she puts Marron down. Jordan picks up Troian and walked to the back of the house with Marron following her so they can leave Hanna and Mona alone with each other.

"Okay, Hanna. So, what is it you want to talk to me about? If it's about me spoiling Marron, then I'll stop. I know that I miss my daughter, it's just….." Mona said until Hanna interrupts her.

"It's not about that. Look, the reason why I wanted to talk to you in private is because I don't want Jordan and Marron to find out what's going on." Hanna said.

"Why do you want me to hide it from them? Hanna, are you in some kind of trouble? Mona asked. Hanna reached inside her pants pocket and pulled out the letter that A sent her, then hands her the letter so she can read it.

"What is this, some sort of sick joke?" Mona asked, handing the letter back to Hanna. "Ugh! God, this guy is sick. Who the hell does he think he is Robert John Bardo?"

"A porn star is sending me threatening messages?" Hanna asked.

"No. This guy is not a porn star. You ever heard of an actress named Rebecca Schaeffer?" Mona asked.

"Is she an actress?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. She played the role of Patricia "Patti" Russell in the sitcom _My Sister Sam_. Well, this Bardo guy became obsessed with her after he was obsessed with child peace activist Samantha Smith, who died in a plane crash back in 1985. This guy wrote numerous letters to Rebecca and he traveled to Los Angeles in hopes to meet her but was turned away by security.

"Just tell me what happened to her and this Bardo guy." Hanna said.

"He shot her back in 1989. He shot her in the chest at point-blank range." Mona said. Hanna gasped and sat back down on the stool before looking at Mona.

"Oh, God. Is it too early for a drink? Do you want one?" Hanna asked, getting up from the stool to grab two wine glasses from out of the dishwasher.

"Hanna, you know that I can't drink." Mona said as Hanna grabs herself a wine glass.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Sorry." Hanna said.

"Yeah. I drank myself out of a marriage. I'm here in LA and I haven't seen my daughter in a while. Enough of this stalker talk, I want to talk to you about something else. The audition. Well, it was supposed to be on June 25th, but then they changed it to June 17th. Mona said as Hanna pours herself a glass of wine.

"Are you kidding me? It's on the 17th?" Hanna asked.

"Yes. Now don't worry. We can prepare you for the audition. Now, in the story, Jessica has short hair." Mona said.

"You want me to cut my hair short? The last time I did that was during senior year of high school." Hanna said.

"I know. We can do it up in your room. Hey, do you trust me?" Mona asked.

"Sometimes." Hanna said as Mona smiled at her.

"Come on, let's do your hair." Mona said.

Minutes later, Jordan and Marron entered the house with Marron sitting down on the couch to watch _The Amazing World of Gumball_ on Cartoon Network while Jordan feeds Troian.

"Hanna? Hanna?" Jordan called as Mona walked down the stairs.

"Don't worry, she's coming down. I just had to make some changes to her hair for her audition. Would you like to see what your wife looks like now? Hanna, come on down." Mona said.

Hanna walked down the stairs, showing off her short hair to Jordan and Marron as they look on at her.

"Hanna, your hair." Jordan said.

"Well, do you like it?" Hanna asked.

"I love it. I think it looks great." Jordan said as Hanna smiled at him.

"You look like Auntie Mona." Marron said.

"She does? It's because of my hair?" Mona said.

"Yeah." Marron nodded.

"Well, you're prepared for your audition. Now, on the 19th, you're going to knock them dead." Mona said.

"The 19th? I thought it was the 25th." Jordan said.

"Well, they made some changes." Mona said.

 **Hanna's audition is coming up. And Hanna's hair in this story will be short like back in season three and Mona's hair is short like on season seven. Next time on** _ **Her Protector II,**_ **Hanna goes to her audition with Mona, then something happens to Hanna when she has an encounter with A. What is A going to do to her? Also, I mentioned about actress Rebecca Schaeffer. If you don't know who she is, then read about her and her tragic death that happened back in 1989. Don't forget to read this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. Also, how do you feel about the idea of Aria having a new love interest for this story? Before I leave, let me just apologize for the little typo in chapter two. I meant to say June 25** **th** **, not May 25** **th** **. I'll see you guys next time for chapter five. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	5. Casting CAll

**Her Protector II: The Guardian**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Her Protector II: The Guardian**_ **. I've been re-watching past seasons of** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **for some Haleb flashbacks like the Haleb tent scene from season one, which will be mentioned in the story and there will be the tent scene 2.0 in the story. Also, here's a profile of the original character that I created.**

 **Name: Stan Archer**

 **Age: 30**

 **Birthday: February 25** **th** **, 1992**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: African American**

 **Mother: Michelle Archer**

 **Father: Roger Archer**

 **Brother: Kyle Archer (Deceased)**

 **Occupation: Detective for the Rosewood PD**

 **Originally from Chicago, Illinois**

 **Romances: Aria Montgomery**

 **Nickname: Archer, Stan the Man**

 **Secrets: Will be revealed in the story.**

 **Friends: Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer Hastings-Cavanaugh, Lieutenant Marco Furey, Caleb Rivers**

 **Enemies: Noel Kahn**

 **What did you think of Stan's profile? We'll get to know more about him and we'll see some interaction between him and Aria. Anyway, it's update time. Last time on** _ **Her Protector II**_ **, worried about note from A, Hanna tells Mona about it and shows her the note. Also, Hanna cuts her hair short to prepare for her role as Jessica Valentine, with Mona's help of course. Today, Hanna goes to her audition with Mona. Will she nail the part? Will A go after her? We'll find out today in chapter five of** _ **Her Protector II: The Guardian**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Casting CAll**

 _ **Los Angeles. June 17th, 2032. 1:52 PM**_

It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon at the Hobart residence, Hanna was in the room getting ready for her audition. She looked through her closet, looking for the perfect outfit to wear for her audition and real quick she found the perfect one, a salmon-pink silk cropped top, a pair of jeans, a pair of Jeffrey Campbell boots and a Guess floral moto jacket to complete the outfit. Hanna got dressed and put on her makeup before heading downstairs to meet Mona outside to take her to her audition.

"Okay, I'm about to leave. Where's my purse? What did I do with my purse? Damn it! I can't even find my purse and I'm going to miss my audition if I can't find it." Hanna said as she looked around the living room.

"Calm down, Hanna. It's not the end of the world. We'll find your purse." Jordan said as Mona honked her car horn from outside.

"Ugh. Mona's probably wondering what's taking me so long." Hanna sighed. "Where is that mother…."

"Mommy, I found your purse." Marron said, entering the living room holding Hanna's Aldo purse in her hand.

"Oh, thank you princess. Where was it at?" Hanna asked.

"It was in my room. I borrowed it so I can be just like you." Marron said as she hands her mother her purse.

"Oh, Marron. You're not supposed to take mommy's purse. I keep all of my personal stuff in it." Hanna said.

"Sorry, mommy." Marron apologized.

"I'm not mad at you, sweetie." Hanna said as she kissed Marron's forehead. "Okay, so you and Marron will be at the park?"

"Yes. And I will be taking her to lunch. She'll probably ask for In & Out Burger. I'll get her the kid's meal. You're probably get something after your audition." Jordan said.

"I'll get the same thing as Marron, except I'm not getting the kid's meal." Hanna said.

"You do know that we're supposed to be eating healthy?" Jordan asked.

"I don't care, I need real food." Hanna said as Mona honked her horn again. "Ugh. Shit, shit, shit."

"Shit, shit, shit." Marron repeats what Hanna said while walking around.

"Oh, honey. Don't say that. That's a no-no word. Well, that's one word that Marron learned from me. Let's hope that she doesn't learn any more words." Hanna said.

Mona honked the car horn once more to get Hanna's attention.

"You better go. You don't want to keep Mona waiting. I'll see you when you get home, I can't wait to hear how your audition went." Jordan said.

"Thanks, babe. Love you." Hanna said, giving Jordan a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye, Marron."

"Bye, mommy." Marron said, hugging Hanna before she left the house, but the stepped back inside to grab the keys from off of the kitchen counter. The blonde starlet quickly ran to Mona's 2030 Ford Focus and entered the passenger side of the car.

"Took you long enough. What were you doing in there, having sexy time with Jordan?" Mona asked.

"No, that was earlier this morning when I surprised him with…." Hanna said.

"I don't need to know. Boy, to think that you have better sex with him than with Ca…" Mona said.

"Please don't mention Caleb. I don't want to talk about him." Hanna said as Mona starts driving to their destination.

"Look, I know that you're upset about what happened between you and Caleb. It's not the end of the world. Look at you now, you're married to a handsome businessman and you two have an adorable four-year-old daughter, who's gonna take after her mother. Let's not think about Caleb and think about your career. Speaking of your audition, your copy of your script for _Her Protector_ is in the glove compartment." Mona said as Hanna opened the glove compartment and grabbed her copy of the script out of there before going over some of her lines.

"Who else auditioned for the role of Jessica Valentine?" Hanna asked.

"Well, there's Hayley Orrantia, Rowan Blanchard, Natalie Alyn Lind, Camila Mendes, Lili Reinhart, Ariel Winter." Mona said.

"The _Modern Family_ chick with the big boobs?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. Can you believe that Betty and Veronica from _Riverdale_ auditioned for the role?" Mona asked. "If they want to do a scene where it involves the two of them kissing in front of the cheerleaders, then we've already got that covered during sophomore year."

"Wait, we didn't kiss in front of cheerleaders." Hanna said.

"It might've been Spencer and Aria." Mona said, taking a sip of her vanilla bean frappuchino.

"You got yourself Starbucks and you didn't bother to get me any?" Hanna whined.

"Want a sip?" Mona asked.

"No, you drank out of it." Hanna said as Mona chuckled a bit.

As they finally arrived at the Sheraton Hotel in Downtown Los Angeles, Hanna and Mona walked through the front door as Mona spotted the sign for the auditions for _Her Protector_ in the main hall. The two made their way down to the main hall and when they finally arrived, they see a few actresses that were auditioning for the role of Jessica Valentine.

"Nervous?" Mona asked.

"A little. We should've stopped at Marty's Hamburger Stand and got me a bacon cheeseburger with fries." Hanna said, taking a deep breath and keep her composure.

"Hey, I offered you my frappuchino but you turned it down." Mona said. "After the audition, we'll head down to The Ivy. People would love a celeb sighting."

"Yeah, if you're some freak trying to stalk me." Hanna said.

"Can we just forget about that and think about your audition." Mona said as she held Hanna's hand. "It'll be fine, Lady H. You're gonna do great. If you don't get the part, then we'll move onto other projects. You have the new season of Hanna coming out this fall. Next year, you're going to be working on the next season. If they don't cast you for the part, then they'll have Crazy Mona to deal with."

Hanna chuckled a bit and smiled at Mona.

"Thanks, Mona. You really are a great friend." Hanna said.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I mentioned about Caleb earlier. You two have been through a lot together and your relationship ended because of your career. When we fly down to Rosewood, I doubt that we'll see him. He's probably in another town. Maybe Ravenswood." Mona said as Hanna sighed.

A woman wearing a red blouse and a black skirt stepped out of the room holding a clipboard in her hand.

"Hanna Marin." The woman called out.

"Here." Hanna raised her hand and got out of her seat.

"We're ready for you. Please come in." The female crew member said as Hanna followed her into the room with Mona right behind her.

"Ms. Marin. Hi, I'm Chip Gold. The casting director for Her Protector. Thank you for coming." Chip said.

"Thanks. This is my manager Mona Vanderwaal, she's just here to watch the whole thing." Hanna said.

"If it's okay." Mona said.

"Well, it'll be okay. Just as long as she doesn't distract you." Chip said.

"Great." Hanna said.

"So, I see that you're auditioning for the role of Jessica Valentine. Is that correct?" Chip asked, looking at a Hanna's headshot that Mona handed to him.

"That's correct." Hanna said.

"This'll take only 15 minutes so if you can read for Jessica Valentine." Chip said as Hanna nodded. "Alright, are you ready?"

"I'm all set." Hanna said as she took a deep breath before reading her lines.

"I'll read the part of Detective Logan Blade." Chip said. "Alright, Ms. Valentine. I want you to tell me what you saw that went down between Jason Blossom and the man who killed him."

"I've heard him talking about money for the club. Jason owed the man a lot of money and there was a contract involved. The man snatched the contract from out of Jason's hand and ripped it up. The two got into a struggle until the man pulled out a knife and slashed Jason's throat before stabbing him repeatedly before he saw me. I ran to the elevator to get away from him, but he tried to attack me, I ended up fighting back before the elevator door closed on him. I just couldn't stop thinking about Jason, just laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Why would somebody do this to him?" Hanna said as she finished reading her lines.

"Thank you, Ms. Valentine. We would like for you to come over to the station so you can identify the killer." Chip said, reading his line.

"Alright. Thank you, detective." Hanna said.

"And that is all. Thank you for coming, Hanna. We'll call you if you got the part." Chip said.

"Thanks, Chip." Hanna said as she walked out of the room with Mona. "So, how did I do?"

"You did great. We can't celebrate just yet because if they call you and say that you got the job, then we'll celebrate." Mona said.

"Perfect. But let's stop at the The Ivy for lunch before we head home." Hanna said.

"Alright, I'll call and make a reservation for two at The Ivy." Mona said.

"You do that, I'm about to go to the bathroom." Hanna said as Mona nodded.

The actress walked down the hall and turned to the right and entered the women's bathroom. Hanna walked up to the sink and sits her purse down, opening it up and pulled out her Maybelline pink carnation lipstick and put some on her lips before hearing creaking noise coming from the door.

"Hello?" Hanna called, but there was no answer. Hanna pulled her phone out from out of her purse to text Spencer.

 _H: Hey._

 _S: Hey, Han. What's up?_

 _H: Not much, just finished my audition for the movie._

 _S: How did it go?_

 _H: It went very well._

 _S: When will u get the part?_

 _H: When they call me. Can't wait to see you, Toby and Tara when we fly down to Rosewood._

 _S: We can't wait to see you, Jordan and Marron too._

The all of a sudden, Hanna felt a hand yanking her hair, then slapped her in the face before pushing her against the wall, grabbing her by her throat. Hanna could only see a hooded figure, wearing a skull mask. The attacker tightened it's grip around Hanna's throat. Hanna couldn't breathe, trying to fight back her attacker until her vision darkened. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her pen, stabbing the attacker in the arm, letting Hanna go and ran out of the bathroom. Hanna eased herself down on the floor to try to catch her breath.

"Hanna? Hanna?" Mona called as she entered the bathroom, only to see Hanna catching her breath. "Oh, my God! Hanna! What happened?"

"Somebody…the stalker from last night….tried to attack me." Hanna said.

"Jesus Christ! I'll go get security." Mona said, running out of the bathroom to get security, leaving Hanna alone in the bathroom. Her phone started vibrating on the floor, picking it up, only to read a text message from A.

 **Consider this a warning. You go to the cops about this, you're dead.**

 **-A**

"God." Hanna whispered and started crying

 _ **Los Angeles. June 17th, 2032. 8:32 PM**_

"I don't care! My wife was attacked after she left her audition and you're not doing anything about it! What is going on with the LAPD? You're supposed to be doing your fucking job! No, I will not calm down! You find the person that attacked my wife." Jordan said as he ended the call and looked over at Hanna and Mona. "Hanna?"

"Jordan. Not now." Hanna said as Mona pours her a cup of tea. "Thanks, Mona."

"How did this happen? Wasn't there any security in the building?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, but they're incompetent." Mona said as Jordan sighed.

"I've defended myself from that creep. He tried to kill me. Oh, God. Why would somebody do this? Jordan, you and Marron could've lost me." Hanna said as Jordan held her hand.

"Look, we can cancel our plans to fly down to Rosewood…" Jordan said.

"No, we're going." Hanna said as she got up from her stool and walked over to the window with Troian following her.

"Hanna, we can't go when there's a psycho out to get you." Jordan said.

"I just want to forget about it and see my friends and my mom." Hanna said.

"Tell him." Mona said. "Hanna, tell him about the note."

"Mona!" Hanna turned to Mona.

"What note?" Jordan asked.

"It's nothing." Hanna said, taking another sip of tea.

"Hanna, what note?" Jordan asked in a serious tone.

"Fine! A note that the psycho left threatening my life. He left it while he was being a perv while watching us." Hanna said as she pulls the note from out of her purse and showed it to Jordan.

"A? Who's A?" Jordan asked.

"My stalker." Hanna said.

"We're calling the cops. We're calling the cops and we're going to tell them about this A character." Jordan said, picking up his phone as Hanna snatched it from out of his hands.

"We are not calling the cops!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Or what?! Let him go after you and kill you! This is your life we're talking about here." Jordan said.

"He's right." Mona said, agreeing with Jordan.

"So you're taking my husband's side?" Hanna asked.

"We don't want you to get hurt, Hanna. We care about you." Mona said.

"Look, we're not calling the cops and we are not cancelling the trip so just forget it." Hanna said as she stormed out of the kitchen and walked upstairs to the bedroom. Hanna stood in the hallway and sighed, trying to calm herself down as Marron steps out of her room with her doll in her hand.

"Mommy?" Marron asked.

"Marron, hey. What are you doing out of your room?" Hanna asked.

"I heard yelling. Are you and daddy fighting?" Marron asked.

"No, we're not fighting. Your Aunt Mona turned the television volume up too loud. That's why you were hearing yelling." Hanna said, picking up Marron and carried her to her room.

"Are you okay?" Marron asked as Hanna sat her down on the bed.

"Yeah. I've been a little stressed out about the audition." Hanna said.

"Did you get the part?" Marron asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to hear from the casting director to see if I got the part or not." Hanna said.

"I hope you get the part, mommy." Marron said as Hanna smiled a bit.

"I hope so too." Hanna said, kissing Marron's forehead, then felt her phone vibrating in her pants pocket. She pulled her phone out from out of her pocket and noticed that she has one text message, opening it up only to be another text from A.

 **He'll learn the truth about your little girl sooner or later.**

 **-A**

"Mommy?" Marron looked at her mother. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just fine." Hanna said as she deletes the text from A.

" _How could this A creep know the truth about my daughter_?" Hanna thought to herself.

 **What does A know about Marron? And poor Hanna. What's the truth about Marron? Next time on** _ **Her Protector II**_ **, Hanna, Jordan, Marron and Mona fly down to Rosewood and Hanna gets together with Spencer, Aria, Emily and Alison at The Radley. Then, Hanna runs into an old flame. Who could it be? Any guesses? Of course you know who it is? And what is Hanna's secret? Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for updates. Also, what did you think of the profile of the original character that I created? I'll see you guys next time for chapter six. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	6. Welcome Home, Hanna MArin

**Her Protector II: The Guardian**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Her Protector II: The Guardian**_ **. Alright, so I know that I'm going to be really busy with work next week because of Memorial Day and I'm working on a Monday morning, so I'll try to update this story if I have the time. Also, let's talk about Tuesday night's episode of** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **. Holy crap, is Aria really going to betray her friends by working with A.D.? Mona got fascinated with the game and I made a joke about her wanting to fuck it because she got fascinated by it. LOL. But for us Emison fans, let's talk Alison's feelings for Emily. Do you think that she loves Emily? I know she does. I've seen the sneak peek for next Tuesday's episode and it's an Emison clip. Anyway, it's update time. Last time on** _ **Her Protector II**_ **, Hanna went to her audition for the movie** _ **Her Protector**_ **, then she ends up having a close call when A tried to attack her. And we all know that A knows about Marron and the truth about Marron. Today, Hanna returns to her hometown and has a reunion with her friends. This is going to be good. So here it is, chapter six of** _ **Her Protector II: The Guardian**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Welcome Home, Hanna MArin**

 _ **Rosewood, Pennsylvania. June 21st, 2032. 3:45 PM**_

"Mom, are they here yet?" An 8-year-old girl with brown hair and blue eyes asked her mother.

"Almost, Tara. They have to land the plane on the tarmac before they arrive through the terminal." Spencer said to her daughter.

"I can't wait to see Aunt Hanna and Uncle Jordan and Marron. It's been a while since I've seen her." Tara said, smiling at Spencer.

"So, what are you and Hanna going to do when she arrives?" Toby asked getting up from his seat and took a sip of his water.

"Well, we're planning on going to The Radley and meet up with Aria, Emily and Alison. We might take little Marron with us so they could see her. Well, she'll probably be with her grandmother in the office." Spencer said.

"That's probably best since the five of you are going to have a few wine spritzer and you'll probably…" Toby said as Spencer pinched him on his arm. "Ow! What?"

"Watch what you say in front of our daughter." Spencer said.

"Or what? What are you going to do to me, Spence?" Toby asked as her moved closer towards Spencer, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close.

"I might use your handcuffs on you and handcuff you to the bed." Spencer smirked.

"Maybe later." Toby chuckled.

The plane finally landed at the airport when the announcer made the announcement on their flight arriving in from Los Angeles. Tara picked up a posterboard that reads "Welcome Home, Hanna!" that she created with the help of her parents while Spencer and Toby stand side by side next to each other. A crowd of people walked through the gate, with Spencer and Toby looking for Hanna and Jordan through the crowd of people until Tara spots a woman with blonde hair.

"I see her!" Tara points to the woman. But she noticed something different about the woman. "Mommy, how come Aunt Hanna's hair is short?"

Spencer spots Hanna and noticed her hair as well.

"That's because she cut it, silly. Didn't you look at her post on Instagram?" Spencer asked.

Hanna sees Spencer and waves at her before running towards her while Toby and Tara watch them.

"Oh, my god. I've missed you." Spencer said as she hugged Hanna.

"I know. I've missed you too. The Hollywood lifestyle's been getting to me." Hanna chuckled as she smiled at Spencer and noticed her hair. "I see that you've still got those bangs the last time I saw you."

"That's easy for you to say. You've cut your hair short. The last time you've cut your hair short was senior year in high school. Was this your idea again?" Spencer asked as Mona walked through the gate with Marron.

"That would be my idea, Hastings." Mona said.

"I've see you brought Mona with you. Oh, joy." Spencer said in a not-so-excited tone.

"Hi, Spencer. It's nice to see you too. Hello, Toby." Mona said, spotting Toby.

"Hi, Mona." Toby said greeting Mona right when Marron runs over to Tara.

"Tara!" Marron smiled and hugged Tara.

"Marron, hi." Tara greeted Marron and tries to pick up the 4-year-old.

"Tara! I'm not a baby." Marron said.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Tara said, trying to pick up Marron again.

"Knock it off." Marron whined.

"Come on, Tara. Don't pick up Marron. She's not a baby."

"Sorry, mom. Sorry, Marron." Tara apologized as she stops trying to pick up Marron.

"So, how was your flight?" Spencer asked as they walked out of the airport and made their way over Spencer's white Ford Explorer with Jordan and Toby helping out with carrying their luggage and putting it in the trunk of the SUV.

"Great, except for the landing. It was too bumpy." Hanna said.

"Was the food great?" Toby asked.

"Airline food? You're kidding." Jordan chuckled a bit as he helps Marron inside the SUV.

"I guess you and Hanna were sitting in first class?" Toby asked, sitting in the driver's side while Spencer sits in the passenger side.

"Yep." Jordan nodded as he entered the car.

"Was the food good in first class?" Toby asked.

"Yeah. Jordan had the Brazilian beef filet while I had the wagyu meatloaf with sriracha ketchup, roasted garlic mashed potatoes and candied onions." Hanna said.

"Well, at least the four of you didn't get stuck in economy class. Besides, who would watch Marron in economy class?" Spencer asked.

"Don't worry, she flew first class with us. She was an angel and didn't bother anyone. All she did was draw a couple of pictures and watched a movie with her Aunt Mona." Hanna said.

"Auntie Mona gave me this doll." Marron said, holding up her doll and showed it to Spencer.

"Wow, that's a beautiful doll." Spencer said.

"I know. I spoil her a lot." Mona said.

"Shouldn't her grandmother do that?" Spencer asked as Mona stayed silent for a bit.

"Alright, I'm going to take a cab to The Radley and I'll meet you there. There's something that I have to do first before I meet you there." Mona said.

"Mike?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. Mike. Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'll see you there." Mona said.

"Okay." Hanna said as Mona hailed a cab to take her to their destination while Toby drives off to The Radley.

"So, you're dropping us off to The Radley while you drop Tara and Jordan off?" Spencer asked before turning the radio on to listen to some music.

"Yeah. Plus, I've got to get ready for work so Melissa will be there to watch Tara and Jordan will be at Hanna's mom's house probably watching the basketball game with Pastor Ted." Toby said.

"You're going to the old mental hospital?" Jordan asked.

"Okay, my mother prefers the European definition of "sanitarium" when talking about this historic structure." Hanna said.

"It's a hotel now, Uncle Jordan." Tara said.

"Mommy, is grandma and grandpa Ted going to be there?" Marron asked.

"Well, grandma is going to be there. Grandpa Ted will be at the church so you're hanging out with me and your grandma. Besides, wouldn't you like to see Aria, Emily and Alison?" Hanna asked.

"Yes." Marron smiled. Spencer and Hanna were talking about what they're going to do when they arrive at The Radley and where they're staying at as Spencer offered them to stay at the barn. As they entered town, Toby parked in front of The Radley as Hanna, Spencer and Marron exit the vehicle, with Hanna making sure that she doesn't spot any reporters and photographers trying to get her attention.

"Hanna, relax. TMZ is not after you." Spencer said.

"I know. I'm just making sure." Hanna said as Jordan moved up to the front seat before he gave her a kiss.

"Hey, you're going to be alright?" Jordan asked, wrapping his arms around Hanna's waist.

"Yeah. I'm going to be fine. Unless you're worried about what happened to me back in LA, there's no need to worry about me. I can protect myself. At least I have Mona by my side." Hanna said.

"You always trust Mona." Jordan said.

"She's my friend. She's like a sister to me. She's always there to help me out and she's always there when I need something." Hanna said.

"Okay. If you and Marron need anything, just call me. I'll probably be at Spencer and Toby's or at your mother's house." Jordan said.

"Alright." Hanna said as she kissed Jordan.

"Come here, sweet pea." Jordan said as Marron walked up to him and gave him a hug. "You be good now."

"Okay, daddy." Marron said, smiling at her father as she held her mother's hand as they enter The Radley with Spencer. "Mommy, where's grandma and Grandpa Ted?"

"Grandma's here and Grandpa Ted is at the house." Hanna said.

"What about Aunt Charlotte?" She asked.

"She's with Jason." Hanna said.

"Oh, boy. I remember when Ali heard that her brother was dating your stepsister, Han. She didn't take it well." Spencer said, recalling the story of Charlotte dating Jason back in high school.

"Ugh, please don't mention Kate." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"I was talking about Charlotte, Han." Spencer said.

"Oh, I thought you meant my wicked bi…witch of a stepsister Kate." Hanna said after looking down at Marron.

"Nope." Spencer said.

As they look for a table to sit at, Hanna's mother Ashley stepped out of the office and walked over to the bar to talk to the bartender and one of the hotel staff members before looking over at Hanna, Spencer and Marron sitting at the table and made her way over to where they were sitting.

"Hanna?" Ashley looked at Hanna after noticing her short hair.

"Mom!" Hanna got up from out of her seat and walked over to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Honey, I haven't notice you for a second when I saw your hair. Did you cut it?" Ashley asked.

"Mona did. It was for a role for a movie that I auditioned for." Hanna said.

"How did it go?" Ashley asked.

"It went pretty good. The casting director will call me if I got the part." Hanna said.

"You look good. How's Jordan?" Ashley asked.

"He's fine. Oh, and I brought someone that would love to see you." Hanna said as Marron ran over to her grandmother.

"Grandma!" Marron called out.

"Marron! There's my little granddaughter." Ashley said as she hugged Marron and picks her up.

"How's Ted?" Hanna asked.

"He's fine, and he's sorry he couldn't be here." Ashley said.

"Y'know, I was kinda nervous about having him for a stepfather at first. I mean, after what happened with dad, I didn't think I could trust anyone you wanted to marry." Hanna said.

"Where's Aunt Aria?" Marron asked.

Aria enters The Radley leading someone with her, a man with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes. He was a bit overweight and he was wearing a suit. The man and Aria were reading over the manuscript of the story that he's co-writing with Aria.

"Are you insane?! You can't put this in the story!" Aria exclaimed.

"Ugh, what now?" The man asked, speaking in a heavy Southern accent.

"Just look at this. You had the girl shoot her own friend in the spine." Aria said.

"So?" The man asked.

"Don't you think that it's a little too dark? I mean that's like The Killing Joke-dark." Aria said.

"Well, Jillian likes it." The man said.

"Jillian doesn't know a good story if it kicked her in the…." Aria said.

"Aria!" Hanna called out as Aria sees her waving at her.

"Oh, my god. Hanna Olivia Marin!" Aria walked over to Hanna and Spencer's table to greet them with Hanna giving Aria a hug.

"You made it." Aria said as Hanna began to notice the man in the suit.

"Who's he?" Hanna asked.

"Who? Him?" Aria asked.

"Yeah." Hanna said as the man walked over to their direction to introduce himself.

"Hi. I'm Ross David. I'm the co-writer for the story that Aria is working on and Jillian assigned me to co-write it with her." Ross said as he shook Hanna and Spencer's hands.

"Hi, Ross. It's nice to meet you." Hanna said.

"You must be Hanna Marin. I cannot believe that you're friends with Aria. She's told me a lot about you. I've watched your show _Hanna_. I can't wait for the new season." Ross said.

"Aunt Aria!" Marron ran over to Aria.

"Hi, Marron!" Aria greeted Marron and gave her a big hug. "Oh, it is good to see you. Look at you, you're getting big."

"Like mommy? She was fat." Marron said.

"Marron!" Hanna's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"You know it's true, Han." Spencer said. "I mean people called you 'Hefty Hanna' back in high school, and don't you start laughing Ross."

"I'm not." Ross said, taking a step back.

"So, how are you?" Aria asked Marron.

"Good." Marron said as she noticed Ross. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Ross. He's co-writing a story with me." Aria said.

"Well, hello there little toddler." Ross said as Marron started to giggle.

"You talk funny." Marron giggled.

"That's how he talks, sweetie. And she's not a toddler. She's only four." Hanna said.

"Uh, Hanna. The cigarettes are getting to his brain." Aria whispered as Hanna chuckled a bit.

Emily and her wife Alison finally arrived at The Radley as they start bickering about something while they entered the lavish establishment.

"Come on, at least let me cook for tonight. You won't be disappointed." Emily begged.

"Forget it." Alison said.

"Ali, it was just one time that I messed something up while cooking dinner." Emily said.

"Em." Alison said.

"What?" Emily asked looking at her wife.

"Please trust me on this." Alison said, holding Emily's hand.

"Why should I? I'm a better cook than you." Emily said as Alison gave her a look.

"Really? You're a better cook than me? You cooked scallops in a non-stick pan." Alison said.

"Alright." Emily said.

"Haven't you learned anything from Hell's Kitchen? If you sauté scallops in a non-stick pan, they won't stick. That's why they call it non-stick.

"Alright already. Yeesh. No need to turn into Chef Gordon Ramsay in front of me." Emily rolled her eyes as they walked over to the table.

"Hey." Hanna said.

"Hanna." Emily said as hugs are exchanged between Hanna, Emily and Alison.

"How are you?" Alison asked.

"Great." Hanna said as Marron hugged Alison.

"Well, hi Marron." Alison said, picking up Hanna's daughter.

"Hi, Aunt Alison." Marron said. "How are you and Aunt Emily?"

"We're doing good. Thanks for asking." Emily said as Ross' phone started ringing to the theme from Batman: The Animated Series.

"That must be Evie. Excuse me." Ross said as he walked over to the bar.

"Who is he talking to?" Hanna asked, noticing Ross on the phone.

"His wife." Aria said.

"What's she like?" Hanna asked taking her seat.

"Well, she's a nice person. Very friendly and kind. She dyed her hair blue and among other things." Aria said, picking up the menu.

"Blue hair? What is she like a freak or something?" Hanna asked as Aria glared at her.

"Hey, don't forget, I dyed my hair pink once." Aria said.

"Yeah, that's true." Spencer said.

Later that day, Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Emily and Alison ordered a couple of drinks while talking about what's going on in their lives. Aria is currently working on a story with Ross after she ended things with Ezra. Her brother Mike is a lawyer for the law firm of Lodge & Cooper while raising a two-year-old daughter by himself while their parents Byron and Ella still live in Rosewood. Spencer and Toby are living in Spencer's house after her parents moved to Washington D.C., Spencer became a stay-at-home mother while Toby is still working at the Rosewood P.D. after he got promoted to Detective. Emily and Alison got married before Hanna moved to Los Angeles. Both Emily and Alison are still working at Rosewood High, Emily is the swim coach and Ali's still an English teacher. The five women were living their happy yet successful lives.

"Aria, how's Mike been doing?" Hanna asked.

"Mike's doing good." Aria said, sipping her cranberry sangria,

"Lucy?" Hanna asked.

"Lucy's fine." Aria said.

"I know that Mike and Mona were great together." Hanna said, taking a bite of her cherry from her champagne cocktail.

"Yeah. It's a shame that they split up." Spencer said as Mona entered the hotel and walked over to the table after she spots them. "Speaking of Mona, there she is."

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I went to go visit Mike at his job." Mona said, taking a seat next to Hanna.

"How did it go?" Hanna asked.

"It went well. Where's Lucy? How is she?" Mona asked.

"She's with her grandparents right now." Aria said. "She misses her mommy."

"I wish I hadn't drank my way into a divorce after my mother died." Mona sighed.

"I know." Aria said. "Things would've been different between you and Mike.

"Yeah." Mona nodded. "So, did you order anything for me?

"Uh, yeah. Since you're not going to drink any alcohol, my mom has made this non-alcoholic drink for you. It's called Cuddles on the Beach. Three alternative recipes for a non-alcoholic version of Sex on the Beach." Hanna said, handing Mona her drink. "I know I might need some sex on the beach with Jordan."

"Eww, Hanna. I don't want to hear about your sex life." Spencer said, almost choking on her Hurricane drink after taking a sip.

"If you don't like it, then we'll find you a chicken sandwich sandwich." Aria teased Mona.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny, Montgomery." Mona said in a sarcastic tone before taking a sip of her drink.

 **And that was chapter six of** _ **Her Protector II: The Guardian**_ **. I hope that you liked that reunion between Hanna and her friends. Sorry about the long wait for the new chapter, I've been occupied with other stories and binging on the first season of** _ **Riverdale**_ **and coming up with some ideas for some** _ **Riverdale**_ **smut stories. Next time of** _ **Her Protector II: The Guardian**_ **, Emily and Alison have some news for their friends. What could it be? And Hanna bumps into an old flame. We all know that it's going to be Caleb. Before I go, did anyone watch last week's episode of** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **? There was as major Emison moment in the story and we've all screamed at the top of our lungs after seeing the huge moment. Don't worry, I'm not going to spoil it but if you have Hulu or you can watch it on the Freeform site to see for yourself. Or you can go on YouTube and watch the clip and I have an idea for a steamy Emison fic based on that scene. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. What else would you like to see in the next chapter aside from Emison's big surprise and the Haleb reunion? Just let me know in the comments section. I'll see you guys next time for chapter seven. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
